


The Lounge

by GanGstasGirl



Series: Sex and Candy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, So Wrong It's Right, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGstasGirl/pseuds/GanGstasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants some company. He gets lucky and finds just what he needs with Darcy, Natasha, and Clint. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this and it came out of nowhere and has not been beta'd. All mistakes are solely mine, sorry. I'm having so much trouble writing my other stories but this seemed to help my muse. So, yeah, that happened. Also, the songs are Love In This Club by Usher and Young Jeezy, Late Nite Tip by Three 6 Mafia, and Pop That Pussy by Pastor Troy. In case you wanted to know what Bucky's talking about. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> [Darcy's Outift](http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_lewis-the_lounge/set?id=209939570)   
>  [Natasha's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/natasha_romanov-the_lounge/set?id=209939025)   
>  [Clint's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/clint_barton-the_lounge/set?id=209940446)   
>  [Bucky's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/bucky_barnes-the_lounge/set?id=209940649)

His steps faltered as he stepped into the communal lounge. When Steve bumped into him and opened his mouth to speak Bucky quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Without taking his eyes from the scene in front of him he maneuvered Steve into the room.

When he’d thought of coming to the lounge he thought maybe he’d find a few others enjoying some games or a movie. Maybe some trash television and junk food. He didn’t anticipate dim lights, bass heavy music saying something about love in a club, and two beautiful dames.

Bucky felt Steve’s jaw slacken under his hand but he was wary of removing it lest Steve act the part of a gentleman. Quickly scanning the area, his eyes fell on Barton sitting in an armchair watching the same scene unfold. Only, it seemed that Barton had possibly been there since the beginning. He had a few bottles next to his seat and a tumbler of amber liquid held loosely in his hand as he slouched comfortably.

Suddenly, Barton’s gaze landed on the super soldiers and he said something that Bucky couldn’t hear. It was impossible to read his lips in the low lighting but both women looked towards the door, matching smirks on their full lips. They didn’t stop their slow dancing, their bodies winding and grinding against each other, hands sliding over curvy hips.

All three occupants looked like they’d been headed somewhere fancier, perhaps a nightclub, and somehow ended up in the Avengers’ lounge. Bucky couldn’t say he minded. As it became clear that none of the trio minded their presence Bucky removed his hand from Steve’s mouth. Steve’s face was flushed, with embarrassment or something else, Bucky couldn’t be sure, but before Steve could run and hide he guided him to the sofa next to Barton.

Steve sat down without much protest, and Bucky had a suspicion that the shock hadn’t completely worn off. Barton offered them both tumblers and filled them with the same liquid he was drinking. Darcy and Natasha completely ignored the men as they danced, the touches increasing in frequency.

Drinking the bourbon in his glass, Bucky held it out for a refill, Barton quickly obliging as the song changed. Bucky would have never known that any of them listened to what he’d heard called rap music. But if this was why, he could understand that. This particular song didn’t seem like it was proper for a woman to hear and he was hesitant to admit that it even made him blush.

The beat was slow and it gave the room a new kind of feel as they rapped about late nights and staying away from relationships. He didn’t understand all of what they were saying but he got the general meaning of it. And Bucky knew that Barton had a wife and children, he’d heard the man himself mention it, but it seemed he felt no shame in what he was doing. Though, Bucky couldn’t really say he was doing anything wrong. They were just watching two women dance. That’s what he told himself.

Darcy turned, her back pressed to Natasha’s front, and Natasha ran her hands over Darcy’s hips and across her stomach. When her hands skimmed her ribs he felt the couch shift and knew Steve was uncomfortable. Darcy turned back around and ran her hands across Natasha’s back before skimming her hands over Nat’s hips and thighs. Nat turned her back to Darcy and they moved their hips in a synchronized circle.

When Nat turned to face Darcy again she pressed her pelvis tightly to Darcy’s and they moved against each other, grinding. Their lips were parted and their eyes heavy lidded, the thin material between them obviously doing nothing to decrease the sensations.

Another song started and when the vulgar language reached his ears he was not surprised to feel Steve leave. He couldn’t blame his friend for being uncomfortable around the whole scene, the women, and the music, all of it. Steve had always been more of a gentleman than Bucky. But he didn’t try to stop it. He just walked away.

Natasha motioned to Barton and he stood up, approaching the women. He pressed himself to Nat’s back and said something to her as he joined the dance. Bucky contemplated leaving but decided if Barton had wanted to be alone with the women he wouldn’t have invited him and Steve to sit down in the first place.

As Barton stayed pressed against Nat’s back Darcy leaned forward and kissed the other woman. Her hands tangled in the other woman’s red hair and held her in place as she ravaged her mouth. Bucky could feel his dick throbbing in his pants. He’d been hard the whole time but the sudden escalation of the tension had him almost in pain.

When Darcy pulled away the trio motioned him forward. He almost didn’t move but the thought of losing this opportunity had him moving out of his seat. As he approached Darcy he saw a feral smile on all their faces. Not wanting to appear intimidated he quickly pressed his hips tightly to her ass and gripped her hair, turning her face towards him for a hungry kiss. He knew that anyone could walk in at any moment, much like he’d done with Steve around fifteen minutes ago.

When he pulled back from the kiss he saw Natasha moving towards the couch. She had one of Darcy’s hands and urged them both to follow her to where Barton was already sitting. Barton pulled Nat onto the couch as Darcy knelt in front of her, smoothing her hands up the older woman’s thighs before parting them. Bucky was entranced as she reached under Nat’s dress and pulled her panties down her legs.

Barton sat to the side of Natasha, watching every movement they made. When Darcy pressed her full red lips to Natasha’s thigh Bucky felt his mouth go dry as his heart rate skyrocketed. Nat leaned back into the cushions and let Darcy push her dress up around her hips, revealing her nether lips to the room. When Darcy pressed a chaste kiss to Natasha’s clit Bucky bit his lip, holding back his growl.

Darcy licked a firm line up her slit and Nat’s head fell back with a moan. Barton slid a hand up Nat’s thigh and Bucky knelt behind Darcy, gripping her hips as he rubbed himself against her ass. She pressed back against him and he moaned, not caring if anyone heard him. He saw Nat reach into Barton’s undone jeans and stroke him as his hips jerked against her motions. Natasha moaned and he looked between her legs to see Darcy suck her lips into her mouth.

His hips jerked, the friction making his jaw clench as he fought the urge to be inside of Darcy. When she moved away from Nat, she turned her head and drew his mouth down for a kiss. He groaned at the taste of another woman on her tongue and for a moment he tried to figure out how he’d gotten lucky enough to be in this situation. He heard clothes rustling and movement before Darcy pulled away from him. When he looked back to the couch it was to see Natasha on Barton’s lap, her legs spread wide over his thighs as he thrust into her. The sight caused his hands to tighten on Darcy’s hips and she ground herself against him as much as she could while unzipping his jeans.

He spilled out into her hand and she flicked her wrist a few times as he watched Barton fuck Natasha as they both watched him and Darcy. He could admit to getting into a lot of situations in his many years but he’d never been in this situation. Darcy pushed one of his hands between her thighs as she turned back around and instinct took over as he slid her panties down her thighs and thrust two fingers inside of her.

She was warm and wet and so tight. She thrust back against him a few times before he decided he couldn’t take much more and pulled his fingers from her, lining his dick up with her entrance. She leaned forward and sucked Natasha’s clit into her mouth and he couldn’t stop from pushing into her roughly. Darcy moaned and Natasha cried out, writhing from the sensation. Barton’s rhythm stuttered before resuming at a faster pace.

Bucky pounded into Darcy as he watched the scene in front of him. He could feel Darcy tightening around him already and it caused her to suck harder at Natasha. With a scream, Natasha came, followed shortly by Barton as he held her tightly to him, growling. Bucky reached an arm under Darcy and pulled her back against his chest as he continued to pound into her. She cried out as her head dropped against his shoulder and when she tightened around him he felt like he exploded inside of her.

For a moment he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, and couldn’t hear. Then he came back to himself and slowly loosened his hold on Darcy. As he did, he slowly pulled out of her and adjusted himself back into his pants. He stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her off of the floor and pulling her panties back up her legs. Natasha soon followed, picking her panties up off the floor and just holding them in her hand.

Barton adjusted himself and stood up also, putting an arm around Natasha as she slipped an arm around Darcy. Darcy gripped his hand and they started walking towards the door. The four of them got into the elevator and Bucky didn’t question it when Natasha ordered her floor and they all went into her apartment, stumbling into her bed.

They spent the rest of the night trying positions and pairings, sometimes all four of them. Sometimes two or three. Sometimes they even slept.


End file.
